lukestersfandomcom-20200214-history
Lukester Farrell
Luke Farrell (born March 5, 1993, better known by his stage name Lukester Farrell, is a Australian/American actor, sports and comedian. Farrell's young brothers, Jack and Sean, are also actors. Farrell was inducted as a Disney Legend in 2017. Early life Farrell was born in AUS. Lukester started doing his first training in 1997 (age 4) years old and starting doing model and tv commercial. Personal life TBA. Fitness Lukester getting in to his fitness session of yoga, swimming, riding, running and little abit of boxing every years. Relationships Lukester Farrell meet Chloe Barrett on the set of "The Summerlands" films in 2010. Lukester and Chloe in the same filimg together in remake of 1998's horror film, "The Faculty". During the time in the film, Lukester and Chloe hangout together during the film in Texas. On 2013, Lukester and Chloe starts dating during the films and becoming a long-strong relationship. In May 2017, Lukester and Chloe decied to moves in apartment. Planning getting marry on September 9, 2019. Tattoos TBA. Inspirational speech Lukester Goes to School to meet every student and teacher. Film Career Disney Career between The Summerlands TBA. YouTuber TBA. Retirement of Fred O'Brien On August 2014, Lukester decide retired because of getting grow up. To put it on hold on youtube channel to Disney Channel with some of episodes. Fred O'Brien Last Comeback Through all years of Fred O'Brien videos and fourth film. Lukester decided to make Fred O'Brien Fifth and final film will release on 2020. Working for LOL Production Farrell formed his film production company, Laugh Out Loud Production. The group includes Sam Vincent, Matt Hill, Michael Hutchinson, Jake Weary, and Dylan Mullen. Disney's Partnership and Friendship Lukester spend many years on TV series Hit "The Summerlands" and "Fred O'Brien". The Disney Compacy welcoming him to stay and work as a team on films and television. New Chapter The Knockout Kid and The Factual Series In 2013, TBA/. Celebrity Impressions * Arnold Schwarzenegger * Sylvester Stallone * Bruce Willis * John Wayne * Mel Gibson * Will Smith * Elvis Presley * Jim Carrey * Rowan Atkinson * Zac Efron Partnership and Friendship Matt Hill & Sam Vincent Add the notes Danny Antonucci Add the notes Dan Lautner Add the notes Luke Ford Add the notes Sean Avildsen Add the notes Genny Gurkovsky Add the notes Films The Update Years Projects In Development Franchise * The Summerlands (2009-2019) * Fred O'Brien (2010-2015; 2020) * The Knockout Kid (2014-) * The Memorize Series (2014-2018) * Samurai Bruce (2018- ) Filmography Discography Himself * Lukester Farrell (2009) * Australia (2012) * Luke (2020) (EP) The Summerlands * The Summerlands (2003) (Studio album) * The Summerlands 2: Meet Mark Crabgrass (2007) (Studio album) * The Meatles (2008) (Studio album) * The Summerlands: Big Picture Show: Music from the Original Motion Picture (2009) (Studio album) * The Summerlands: Big Picture Show: Original Motion Picture Score (2009) (Studio album) * The Summerlands' Greatest Hits (2011) (Greatest album) * The Summerlands: Big Sequel Show: Music from the Original Motion Picture (2014) (Studio album) * The Summerlands: Big Sequel Show: Original Motion Picture Score (2014) (Studio album) * The Summerlands Forever (2015) (Studio album) * The Meatles 2 (2019) Fred O'Brien * Hackin Christmas With Fred O'Brien (2009) (EP album) * Who's Ready For a Party (2010) (Studio album) * Fred O'Brien Goes Fourth (2015) (Studio album) With Sam Vincent * Bad Dream (2019) (EP) Music Rating Genres Action Adventure Animation Biography Comedy Crime Documentaries Documentary Drama Family Fantasy Film-Noir History Horror Movies Music Musical Mystery Romance Sci-Fi Short Sport Thriller TV Shows War Western Category:Actor Category:Person Category:Creators Category:Film Writer Category:Film Producer Category:Film Director